


Hidden Valentines

by Scmnz



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz
Summary: The members of the Iwatobi swim team (and two members of the Samezuka team) are to shy to confess their love, so they secretly leave each other Valentines.





	1. Reigisa

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to post this on Valentine's day itself, but I only got chapter one done ontime and the ao3 servers were throwing a fit whenever I tried to post anything. I've only just managed to get this posted. I hope you had a good day anyway, and I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> I'm bad at editing so if you notice an mistakes I missed please let me know.

It was far earlier in the morning then when Rei would usually take the bus to school. But today he had to make it to school before Nagisa. As much as he was nervous, he had made up his mind. He was going to confess to the blond, and what more beautiful day to do it than Valentine’s day?

 

A sudden flash of gold caught his eye and he stared in shock. Nagisa was on the early train too! They always rode to school together these days. What on earth was he doing here? Rei moved farther back in the train, getting behind more people so he wouldn’t be seen. He couldn’t let his surprise be ruined, and if he was seen the blond would stick by his side all day.

 

Luckily, he made it to school without incident, and was able to slip onto the school grounds unseen by his crush. Rei went to their pool and opened Nagisa’s locker. He had memorized it’s combination for this occasion, but as often happened it had been left unlocked. He moved the random mess of items to a different locker, leaving only the gear the blond would need today.

 

 On top of a folded pair of swim trunks Rei placed a soft penguin toy. Then in one wing he put a box of candies. They were the brightly colored hearts that Rei always thought tasted like chalk, but Nagisa loved the things. In the penguins other wing he placed a small card. He had thought for hours about what to write in the card. He had changed his mind so many times. Eventually Rei had just gone with the most straightforward version – “ _I like you Nagisa.”_

 

Rei slid the card into the Penguin’s wing and closed the locker door. He debated locking it but he decided to leave it as it had been. He would be early but Rei had nothing more to do so he headed to his first classroom.

 

Outside the door to the room Rei saw Nagisa. The blond wasn’t acting normally. He was crouching and looking side to side suspiciously. He crept into the classroom, clearly trying to be sneaky, but instead making himself look more obvious. In the smaller teen’s hand was a purple box tied with a blue ribbon.

 

Rei felt his heart drop. That must be a Valentine for someone. Should he go back and take away the penguin. The last the spectacled boy wanted was to embarrass himself in front of his best friend, and if Nagisa was planning to confess to someone today, the only thing that Rei’s gift could lead to would be awkwardness. He sighed and turned to walk back and undo his horrible choice. Why on earth did he think confessing would be a good idea.

 

Just as Rei took his fourth step away from the room he heard Nagisa’s voice. “Rei-Chan! What are you doing here so early?!” Evidently the blond had finished, left the room, and seen Rei.

 

The blue haired teen sighed and turned again. “Good morning Nagisa. I just woke up early and saw no reason not to simply get ready and come to school.”

 

Nagisa seemed to accept that answer, and the two friends walking into the classroom. Rei glanced around the room, trying to see whose desk had his friend’s valentine on it. It was nowhere to be seen. He didn’t know which would be worse, knowing who it was his love liked, or not knowing.

 

Soon other students filed into the classroom, and everyone took their seats. Rei looked from person to person, trying to guess who on earth who on earth his rival could be. Not that he stood a chance against any of these people. He knew how boring it was, and how unlikely it was for anyone to like him that way. The best thing he could do would be watch from afar and try to protect his friend from getting hurt.

 

The teacher began talking, but Rei was too deep in thought to pay attention. He started swinging his leg back and forth absentmindedly. It bumped into something. Rei blinked and looked under his desk. Perhaps a book had fallen from his bag and his foot had hit that. But no, under his desk sat a little purple box, tied with a blue ribbon.

 

Rei dropped his pencil, then leaned down, pretending to pick up the pencil but actually scooping up the box. His heart was pounding so hard. If this was just a gift as a friend, would Nagisa have tried to be so “sneaky”? Probably not. Nagisa loved surprising people but this didn’t feel like that He blushed, staring at the box. It was possible than? His crush might like him back? He slid it into his bag and pretended to pay attention. But really his mind was going in circles, switching between hope and worry that he was misunderstanding things.

 

Finally that class ended, and Nagisa rushed up to Rei. “What’s that box in your bag? Is it a Valentine? You must have a secret admirer Rei-Chan!!” The blond was obviously trying to be subtle, but it was failing miserably. “Who do you think it’s from? Is there someone you hope it’s from?” Nagisa kept peppering him with question. The boy was practically bouncing with excitement and… Did he seem nervous?

 

“Open it! Open it Rei-Chan!” Rei took the box out and pulled off the ribbon, trying hard not to give away the fact he knew it came from Nagisa. The boy was so excited and he would hate to ruin this for him. He lifted the lid and inside were chocolates shaped like little butterflies. There was a note taped to the bottom of the lid which said “ _To the butterfly of my heart”_. While Rei had no idea what the message was supposed to mean he smiled and blushed. The handwriting was clearly Nagisa’s. Was he supposed to recognize it yet though? It seemed like the blond didn’t want him to know who the chocolates were from yet.

 

“Do you have any idea who it’s from? Or is there anyone you want it to be from?” Nagisa looked worried. “Do you have a crush on anyone?”

 

“Um,” Rei blushed, “can we talk about this later? Maybe before swim practice? There are so many people around who could hear and um…” He adjusted his glasses. Nagisa nodded, looking a little bit scared. Part of the blue haired boy wanted to just confess right now. But blurting out his feelings in the middle of a school hall would definitely not be beautiful. He would stick to his plan.

 

Somehow classes seemed to pass very slowly and very quickly at the same time. Finally the two were alone in the pool locker room. “Well Rei-Chan? Tell me! Who do you like?!” The blond bounced from foot to foot, staring right at his friend, expression uncharacteristically intense.

 

Rei smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose. “Ok, but we should get ready too. Get your stuff from your locker.”

 

 Nagisa looked confused, but opened up his locker anyway. He gasped when he saw the penguin and pulled it out.  He looked at the candies first and ate one heart before looking at the card. He gasped, voice quiet “This is your handwriting.” Then he looked into Rei’s eyes, almost crying and laughing at the same time. “I like you too Rei-Chan! That Valentine is from me.”

 

Rei smiled and nodded. “I know. Do you… Do you want to go on a date this Friday?” Nagisa leapt at the blue haired teen, hugging him.

 

“Yes yes yes! Of course I want to do on a date with you!” Nagisa stood on tip-toe and kissed Rei.

 

The door to the room opened and Makoto came in. “Has Haru turned up yet?” Both Nagisa and Rei shook their heads. Makoto sighed in relief “Good. Hopefully I get the courage by the end of the day.”

 

Nagisa started bouncing up and down. “Are you finally going to tell him Mako-Chan? Are you going to confess?!?”


	2. MakoHaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sick right now so I'm hoping this turned out OK, but its possible there are big mistakes I missed. If you see them, please please let me know. Hope it turned out good enough for you to enjoy.

Makoto paced back and forth, trying to work up his courage to walk into the club room. He had no idea if Haru was already there. There were voices inside, so if his best friend was there at least he wasn’t alone. He was too nervous right now to face the idea of being alone with him right now.

 

This would be his third Valentine’s day knowing he was in love with Haru. And if this year went like the past two he wouldn’t work up the courage to confess. He had a Valentine’s card in his backpack.

 

The first year Mako had bought Haru candy, but candy goes bad eventually, and Haru didn’t even like sweets. He realized it had been a bad idea and in the end he gave the horrible chalk candies to Ren and Ran. Last year he had made a card by hand, but he chickened out that year too. Afterwards, all the effort and emotion put into that card made the whole thing more embarrassing and painful. This year he would try again, but he had learned from his mistakes. He had purchased a simple, run of the mill card.

 

The tall teen took a deep breath, and opened the door to the changing room. Nagisa was just letting go of Rei’s shoulders and settling onto his feet. The two looked at him in the doorway and stepped apart from one another. They were blushing. What was going on?

 

It didn’t matter, Makoto had other things to worry about. “Has Haru turned up yet?” Both Nagisa and Rei shook their heads. He sighed in relief “Good. Hopefully I get the courage by the end of the day.”

 

The small blonde’s eyes went wide and he began bouncing energetically.  “Are you finally going to tell him Mako-Chan? Are you going to confess?!?”

 

Makoto sighed and shook his head. “I doubt I’ll be able to do it.” He walked across the room to his locker and began getting ready for practice.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to do it Makoto-senpai.” Rei smiled reassuringly. “I did it, after all.”

 

Nagisa blushed and looked away. They heard the door open and Haru walked in. “What don’t you think you can do?” The dark haired teen asked.

 

Makoto panicked and quickly replied. “I don’t think I’ll be able to… Um… improve my time much more.  Rei has but I don’t feel so confident.” He laughed shakily, hoping Haru would buy it.

 

Of course his friend knew him too well, and just raised his eyebrow. “Times don’t matter anyway. Don’t sound like Rin.” He said softly, his blue eyes focused on Mako’s. And yet to Makoto’s relief that seemed to be the end of that conversation.

 

Swim practice passed in a nerve wracking blur for him. They were all too busy to talk to each other, but the tall boy could feel the blue eyes studying him. He couldn’t focus at all. In what seemed like no time at all, practice was over.

 

 He was sorely tempted to try and slip out and leave without his friend. But he couldn’t do that. He wanted to confess how he felt. He wanted to be done hiding from the person he cared about most. But Makoto was also so embarrassed, and so afraid of driving his oldest friend away from him. Weren’t things better the way they were? Why couldn’t he just be happy with being so close a friend to Haru?

 

In the end he didn’t run away, and the two walked home together in silence, Makoto trying desperately to at least stay calm, and maybe get the words out. When they were more than two thirds home, Haru spoke up instead.  


“Here.” Makoto turned. There was something in Haru’s hand. What was it? “Take it.” A plain box now sat in the brown haired teens hands. The box was full of homemade cookies.

 

“What?” Makoto was too stunned to think clearly. All he could focus on was the fact that the cookies were shaped like hearts. That couldn’t mean?

 

“We feel the same Mako. You know we do. We can practically read each other’s minds. So why won’t you believe it.” Haru looked stern, but his voice was kind and gentle. “You aren’t even letting yourself think I could like you.”

 

“I wanted you to like me so much I thought I was just deluding myself into thinking you cared. Making tiny things mean more than they really did.” Green eyes stared unbelieving into blue. He took a deep breath. “If you really… actually mean it, then this is for you.” Makoto dug the card of his bag and held it out, hand shaking. Haru took it.

 

The card was blue, with a picture of waves on it. Written inside was _“My love for you is as deep as the ocean.”_

Blushing, Makoto mumbled “I know it’s cheesy, and stupid, and-” His apology was cut short as Haru leaned up and kissed him.

 

“Makoto is cute.” He said, a little smile on his face. After that the tension vanished, and they continued their walk home.

 

When they were nearing Makoto’s house Haru stopped and said “Oh, I almost forgot. When I was buying ingredients for the cookies I saw Rin’s roommate looking at Chocolates. I think he might have given them to Rin today.

 

Mako frowned. “Poor Nitori. What if Rin gets really mad at him? He has such a temper.”

 

Haru shook his head. “That’s not what’s going to happen. And even if it did, the kid is tough, he can handle Rin being angry.”

 

Makoto squeezed Haru’s hand. “I hope you’re right.”

 

They kissed each other and smiled. Just as they were about to part ways Haru looked him in the eye and asked “Can I come in and see the card you made me last year. You kept it, didn’t you?”

 

“How did you know about that?!” Makoto squawked, covering his beet red face. Having a boyfriend who could tell what he was thinking was going to be difficult. But it would also be amazing to be with the boy he had loved for years.

 


	3. Rintori

Nitori was as little of a morning person as it was possible to be. He had to use 5 alarms just to be of waking on time. And even then a few times month Rin had to wake him up so he wouldn’t miss class. But Nitori couldn’t let that happen today. He had to wake up on time, and he’d have to do it without an alarm.

 

Luckily, he was so nervous that he woke up repeatedly the night before Valentine’s day. He tried to keep himself from tossing and turning so he wouldn’t wake his senpai, but he did hear some grumbling. But his lack of sleep made sure he was awake on time.

 

Nitori lay silently in bed, waiting for Rin to leave on his morning jog.  He heard the rustle as the Redhead pulled on his shoes, and smiled. He was trying really hard to be quiet, even though he knew it took far more noise than that to wake his kohai. It seemed to take forever, but finally he heard his senpai whisper “I’m leaving” and the tiny click as the door closed behind him.

 

The silver haired boy climbed down from his bunk, quickly got dressed and got ready. It was Valentine’s day, but he wasn’t planning to confess. He had loved Matsuoka-senpai for months now, but he could never let him find out how he felt. He knew he didn’t have a chance with his senpai, and deep in his heart he believed he wasn’t good enough for Rin. He deserved far better than Nitori, and Nitori valued their friendship far too highly to ever risk losing it.

 

No, he could never let Matsuoka-senpai find out how he felt. And yet, Ai was a hopeless romantic, and he couldn’t stand the idea of not giving his crush something for Valentine’s day. And so his mission was to make sure it was impossible to find out who had given the Valentine.

 

The plan was relatively simple. Nitori had a big English test today, which Rin new about. He had been helping him study for the test for weeks. So Nitori would leave a note on his own desk saying he was going to the Library to study, which would explain why he was up so early, and why he was out of the room. Then he would leave a box of chocolates on his senpai’s desk, take his textbooks and leave. He would actually go to the library incase Rin actually double-checked on that, and of course because he really needed to study.

 

And so, quickly and quietly, Nitori left. When Rin got back from his jog, he saw something out of place on his desk. He looked and saw it was a box filled with white chocolate, molded in the shape of shark teeth. He smiled, his own teeth glittering.

 

* * *

 

 

Nitori managed to stay focused while studying English, but once his normal classes began his attention slipped. He kept picturing what had happened when Rin had found the chocolates. He knew that his senpai didn’t like sweets much, so probably all that would happen would be the redhead pulling a confused and slightly annoyed face. Since he knew Nitori liked sweets, he’d probably offer them to him, not know that that’s who they came from in the first place. And that would hurt, even though he knew it was Rin being kind to him. Hopefully he’d just eat them out of respect for the giver, or throw them out, or something. Thinking about it now, Nitori thought this might have been the stupidest decision of his life.

 

Nitori was able to shake himself out of these repetitive thoughts for English class. It would have been disrespectful to all the time and effort Rin had put into helping him not to give his all on the test. It didn’t feel like it went very well, but he thought he’d probably done well enough to pass, which was better than the last English test. And he wouldn’t have to deal with his parent’s disappointment in the low grade for a couple weeks, until he got the results. At least Rin would probably be proud of his improvement.

 

* * *

 

 

Swim practice went well. Nitori and Rin didn’t get a chance while practice was going in progress, but the redhead seemed to have something on his mind. He kept looking over at Nitori with a thoughtful expression, and he got done with practice before the silver haired teen, which was highly unusual. When he had finished as well they walked back to their room together. Why would Rin have gotten out of the pool early and then just wait for him? And why did Nitori’s bag feel heavier than it had before practice? Maybe he was just tired.

 

They got back to the dorms and Rin went and sat at his desk. He seemed to be watching Nitori intently again as the boy went over to his own desk. Nitori began to unpack his book bag. He reached in and grabbed what felt like a textbook, but when he pulled it out it was a box of milk chocolate. Who on earth would give someone as lame as Nitori a Valentine he couldn’t help thinking. He was so stunned that he went back to unpacking his bag. He reached in again, but instead of a book this time he got a box of cookies. Completely bewildered he upturned his book bag and dumped all its contents onto the floor. In addition to the milk chocolate and cookies there were five other sweets. Two of Nitori’s favorite candy bars, some sour candies, a box of truffles, and those chalk flavored candies he hated.

 

Rin glared at the sweethearts. “Where did you get those from? Who gave them to you?”

 

“There are seven candies? Why are you upset about just those?”

 

“You hate them! No one who cared about you would give you that!” Rin’s expression was dark but also a little guilty. He was hiding something.

 

“That isn’t the real reason you’re upset. At least not the whole reason. What’s wrong senpai?”  


Rin stared out the window in silence, turning a bit red. Just when Nitori was about to ask the question again he spoke. “I swore I wouldn’t say this. I swore to myself I’d keep this secret.” He let out a long sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. He reached to his desk and picked something up. Nitori froze. It was the box of shark tooth chocolates.

 

“This is from you right?” The redhead asked, lifting the box higher and showing it to Nitori.

 

The silver haired teen blushed and shook his head. “N-no. They must be from someone else Matsuoka-senpai. I haven’t been in the room all day.”

 

Rin raised an eyebrow smiled. “You’re a terrible liar Ai. Anyway, the door was locked. The only person who could have possibly left these is you.” Nitori squeaked. After he had spent so much planning, he had messed up on something so basic!

 

Rin continued “I never imagined you could like someone as grumpy as me, especially after how horribly I treated you at the beginning of the year. So when I saw these…” he set the box down, “I swore I wouldn’t say anything. You deserve better than and angry asshole like me. But it seemed just so unfair to let you give me a Valentine without secretly giving you one in return. I panicked, and went to the store, but I wasn’t thinking straight at the time. I couldn’t decide what to give you, you deserved the best thing but I couldn’t decide which candy you’d like most.”

 

By this point Rin’s blush was so deep it was the same color as his hair. “I was upset about the sweethearts because they aren’t from me. All the others are. From me I mean.”

 

Nitori couldn’t speak, he was too overwhelmed. Rin had bought him six boxes of sweets? Just to make sure he got the best. Rin thought he deserved someone better than him? Impossible. He took a deep breath. “I didn’t give you the teeth in person because you deserve someone better than me senpai!”

 

Rin frowned and shook his head. “You’re a wonderful guy Ai. I’ve never met anyone “better” then you.”

The two stared at each other. Then, Nitori flung himself at his senpai, gripping him in a tight hug. “If you like me back, could we… maybe go out?” His voice was quiet and nervous. “Arguing about which of us is worse and which one deserves better won’t get us anywhere.”

 

Rin smiled gently. “If you’re sure, I’d love to go out with you. You wanna go somewhere now?” Nitori nodded, a blindingly beautiful smile on his face. Rin glared at the chalk candy again. “First, what are you going to do with those?”

 

Nitori laughed, heart soaring. Rin was jealous! He could never have imagined his senpai could be jealous over him! “You like them for some reason don’t you? Even though you hate sweet things you like those right? It should show whoever gave them to me they don’t have a chance if they see you eating them.”

 

Rin chuckled. “I don’t hate all sweet things. You, for example. You’re one of the sweetest people I know, and I like you.” Nitori blushed, looking at the floor.

 

The two got ready and left the room. They walked to a nearby park, holding hands the entire way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you find any mistakes please tell me. I had planned to have this whole thing finished on Valentine's day, but it just didn't work out.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!! and that the discourse on the chalk candy hearts didn't cause any problems ;P


End file.
